


Hard hearts turned soft.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, First Kiss, First Meetings, House Party, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: This is how I think Hunter and Charlie could have met don't kill me Sam.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Original Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073253





	Hard hearts turned soft.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unitedpilots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedpilots/gifts).



> This is how I think Hunter and Charlie could have met don't kill me Sam.

Hunter didn't understand party scenes all that well. He didn't understand why people loved parties so much, he himself preferred staying in, reading or listening to the radio down in hell where he lived in the fifth district. But his friend Luther was having a New Years party and had practically begged him to come, promising his favorite raspberry vodka and caramel popcorn and so Hunter had relented, agreeing to go. 

When Hunter had actually shown up, Luther was talking to someone. Not wanting to interrupt, he walked off to the kitchen. Grabbing a red solo cup and pouring some orange juice into it before reaching for the raspberry vodka, hearing a slightly accented voice behind him, 

"Raspberry Vodka and Orange juice? Haven't seen that one before" 

Hunter turned around and his eyes widened a bit. There was an absolutely gorgeous person in front of him, a slight smirk on their lips as they looked at Hunter who cleared his throat, 

"I like it...raspberry and orange is good together" 

"I'll believe you" The person said, leaning against the counter and watching Hunter as he poured vodka into his cup. Blue eyes following his movement as Hunter took a sip, the two didn't say anything else to each other until Luther came into the room, smiling broadly as he saw Hunter.

"Hunter! Dude you actually came!" Luther said, slinging an arm around Hunters shoulders who took another sip before continuing, 

"I made an agreement Luther, you know I'm a man of my word" 

"Yea I know...this is Charlie Black, Charlie this is my best friend Hunter" 

Charlie looked Hunter up and down, smiling, "Pleasure" 

"Your caramel popcorn is in my room, I'll go get it" Luther walked off. Hunter looking at Charlie a little more, 

"Can I ask your pronouns?" Hunter asked and Charlie raised an eyebrow, brushing their long blond hair from their face, 

"They them...you?" 

"He him" Hunter said, "I take it you're non-binary?" 

"Family disappointment yes" 

"Same here" Hunter said before he could have stopped himself and Charlie looked over at him, 

"Guess we have a common ground then". 

Hunter gave a half smile, Charlie made his heart beat in a way it never had before. He felt comfortable around Charlie which was rare for him, he felt like protecting the blond though something told him Charlie didn't need much protecting. 

Luther came by with Hunters popcorn before being dragged away by another person, leaving Charlie and Hunter together. The two starting to talk about whatever when Hunter noticed something on Charlie's wrist, carefully grabbing it and pulling up the sleeve. It was a rune. 

"You're a shadowhunter?" Hunter murmured and Charlie gave a nervous chuckle, 

"I am...can usually pass off the runes for tattoos however...are you one?" 

"No" Hunter said, "In fact...maybe we shouldn't-" 

"Please no" Charlie said, a pleading tone creeping into their voice, "I...I haven't had a friend in so long thanks to my father, I don't want to be lonely anymore, I don't care what you are" 

"I'm a demon" Hunter said softly, "I could hurt you" 

"That's bullshit, if you were malicious you'd have hurt me the moment you saw my rune". 

The two stared at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter. Charlie grabbing Hunters hand gently, 

"It's loud here, would you like to head outside with me?" 

"Lead the way" Hunter nodded and Charlie walked to the backdoor, heading outside with Hunter who leaned against the wall, looking at Charlie who closed the door. There wasn't anyone else outside and Charlie spoke a bit louder, 

"So...demon?" 

"I am...son of a duke of hell" 

"I'm...well..." 

"Charlie Black, trust me I know. I thought your name sounded familiar", Hunter said and Charlie just smiled. 

The two started to talk more in depth. About how Charlie's father hardly paid them any heed, about how Hunters parents had given up on him and the difficulties of being a shadowhunter and demon respectively. 

"I have never loved anyone" Hunter said, looking up at the sky, "I just...feel as though I'm incapable, I care for my family yes but I don't love them..." 

"I love my brothers, that's about it" Charlie said, their head resting on Hunters shoulder and Hunter continued softly, 

"You...I feel something towards, you make my heart feel what I never thought it could" 

Charlie sat up, looking at Hunter in confusion, Hunter just looked at them. They could hear the New Years countdown from inside, Charlie leaned over and cupped Hunters cheek in their hand, bringing their lips together just as everyone cheered inside.


End file.
